Talk:Zangetsu (Quincy Powers)
Descriptions Since this page is about Zangetsu in the spirit form specifically, then should we be including personality/character information that we know about him just in general? We don't do this on other spirit pages (examples: Hyōrinmaru (spirit) and Zabimaru (spirit)). Along those same lines, should we also be listing Zangetsu's first overall appearance, instead of his spirit appearance, when again, we didn't do that with the others? Twocents 17:09, 20 August 2009 (UTC) I dont think so the page is only in reference to what he is presented as in this filler arc. As this is the only instance of him being independent and as well none of what is currently taking place is from the manga which is the primary source material, filler has a great tendency to be at odd with what is confirmed facts from manga material.Salubri 17:59, 20 August 2009 (UTC) That was my opinion, too, but I notice that the character outline lists some information known about Zangetsu in general, rather than what we've seen in Episode 233 specifically. Your recommendation, then, would be to make it specific to the Zangetsu seen in the filler arc? In which case, we need to adjust the anime debut, remove the manga debut, and make the character outline more specific to Zangetsu as seen in this arc. Twocents 18:24, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Is it ok to assume that the voice actors will remain the same in the other versions or should they be removed? Also, does anyone have a picture of him from this arc rather than the one that's currently in use? Ancient Chaos 19:36, 20 August 2009 (UTC) I can upload a picture from this arc, which I've now done. I apologize for the weird stance. I had problems finding something where he was standing still-ish, wasn't distant and fuzzy and didn't have text over him. And thanks for adjusting things to remove information not related to the Zangetsu we've seen in this filler! Twocents 20:03, 20 August 2009 (UTC) I think we should put the manga and earlier information back in. Zangetsu in the filler and inside Ichigo's spirit world are the same character, it's just Murasama let him out. He doesn't even have a different form, unlike the other Zanpakuto who at least look like other characters. ZeroSD 09:44, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Wow! whos the dumbass ignorant person who said that this is filler? its the same goddamn Zangetsu from the manga <_<--RexGodwin 04:54, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Maybe we should add that he have only one arm --Taan 18:27, September 1, 2009 (UTC) He has two. He just usually keeps his left one tucked close to his body. Twocents 18:39, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :You are right. I just watched ep 233 again and he have both. --Taan 11:19, September 2, 2009 (UTC) After the zanpaktou arc is over and all clarified manga based information should se added. Same goes for Zabimaru and Hyonimaru. User:Nekosama 19:08, September 26, 2009 (GTC) Zangetsu, maybe. Hyorinmaru and Zabimaru, NO. These human forms in this arc are exclusive to this arc, and it was explained that Renji does not know how Zabimaru took a human form, and it seems that Zabimaru is still in this human form. Zabimaru hasn't been seen in the manga since the Soul Society arc and there is no indication that Zabimaru has changed from its animal form to a human in the manga. It's the same case for Hyorinmaru; though, unlike Zabimaru, Hyorinmaru's only manga appearance was in a past setting chapter. Zangetsu in probably the only exception due to the fact that Zangetu's appearance has not changed in this arc at all, since, unlike many of the other Zanpakuto spirits, Zangetsu was already in human form. Arrancar109 17:29, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Nope. I said AFTER this arc ends, did I? Okay, Zabimaru is the last one to include manga info, but Hyonimaru is still possible and acording to 238 preview -16 chapter will be included so it may be still be the same character. But as I said, not before this arc will end. Nekosama 23:58, September 26, 2009 hollow move how can zangetsu use the black Getsuga Tenshō if ichigo clearly said that origonaly it was hollow ichigos move during the first fight with girimmgow :It's still a Zangetsu move too, it's just a move that Hollow Ichigo invented to use with Zangetsu. ZeroSD 23:36, September 9, 2009 (UTC) ::That's true. Even in the final battle with Byakuya Kuchiki, Ichigo confessed that "(Getsuga Tenshou) is the only attack Zangetsu taught him.", more or less. Abedeus 12:49, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Profile Picture I was just looking at the Zangetsu (spirit) page, but I found the Profile Picture a bit low quality. I'd think the one used in Ichigo's Zanpaktou section to be more suitable What do you think? I won't add it in unless there is support on the matter. Glacial Blaze 22:14, December 13, 2009 (UTC)